


Confessions

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: Beskar and Kyber [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara is a good friend, Developing Relationship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Feelings Realization, Good Parent Din Djarin, I also keep forgetting to tag this as a, M/M, Omera is mentioned, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Luke, Slow Burn, THE CONFUSION, Y'all tags are getting hard, huh, let Din be happy 2021, oh boy, that tag will be used until he gets one, thats not a tag, there is SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: “Make up your mind fast, Mandalorian,” Fennec says, she’s standing at the top of the ramp leading into the Slave 1. She’s looking down at them a frown on her face. “Boba, our time is short.”“I’ll stay,” Din says, “But not for you.” he tells Bo-Katan to sway the smirk curling her lips. “I’ll stay and help Luke get out of here and then we’ll decide what to do.”“Very well. I wish you and your ad’ika the best of luck,” Boba says clasping Din’s forearm. Perhaps I’ll return to Mandalore.” He sends Bo-Katan a grin and she turns away.“Thank you for your help burc’ya. May our paths cross again.” Din finds himself meaning it. Boba had never betrayed his trust, like so many of the people Din had come in contact with.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Beskar and Kyber [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065137
Comments: 28
Kudos: 831





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful little poem you are about to read before this installment was written by SleepingReader in my comments and I needed everyone to read how lovely they are. 
> 
> Thank you for your words.

'want to put your armor on,' say you  
But for once, I don't want to  
A pang of loss as you walk out the door  
I didn't admit to anything before

~SleepingReader

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Razor Crest had been loud. Something was always hissing, or whistling, or banging. The shifting of the ship and the noise had been an annoyance that crept at the back of Din’s mind constantly, now though he finds himself wishing for those noises. The Light Cruiser is near silent, humming gently and never so much as swaying under Din where he lies on the floor. Even Grogu who normally makes soft purr-like noises when he sleeps is silent by him, swathed in Luke's cloak. Din reaches into the warm cocoon on and off to lay a hand against Grogu’s back just to feel it rise and fall with breath.

Luke sits against the crates on the other side of the lamp, keen eyes darting around the hanger, fingers poised on his light saber. He’d made Din lay down after the stories he had to tell had run out and Grogu was a warm weight in his arms. Din had gone down without much fight, laying on the cold floor and pulling one of the blankets over to pillow his head. The helmet stays put, but the temptation to take it off had been great. Din isn’t sure he’s brave enough for that yet, to take it off without some sense of desperation flooding his mind and body. He watches the Jedi, the fatigue seeming to have fled his body in the silence of the hanger.

“You think very loudly.”

Din jolts hard at Luke’s quiet words. The Jedi wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes trained on the stars outside the hanger. The corners of his lips quirk up as he turns to look at Din, his face is cast in odd shadows from the lamp and his own exhaustion is laid bare in front of Din. He sits up slowly, giving up on falling asleep.

“You can hear my thoughts?” Din isn’t too sure how to feel about that, and he sends a look at Grogu wondering if the baby had ever done the same thing. 

Luke fixes him with a curious look, eyes flickering in the lamp light. “Yes. Which I don’t understand myself. Where is the Razor Crest? I take it is your home?”

Din looks away down at his threadbare undershirt. The wound of losing his home was still fresh. Laying stagnant in his chest, waiting for it to really hit him that he has nowhere to go. 

“She was. I lost her the same time I lost Grogu.” Din mutters.Luke flinches, looking ashamed for bringing it up. Din stands waving him away as he crosses their little camp in search of water. “She was a hunk of junk anyways.” 

Luke hums and Din sighs when he finds the small stash of hydration packets Luke had brought back from the mess hall. 

“That’s what they all say,” Luke is grinning when Din looks back at him. 

“About what?”

“Ships. Han flies a hunk of junk himself, she’s a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter. Sometimes I don’t know how she still flies but Han loves her something fierce.”

Din comes back to the little circle of light, dropping to the floor by his baby. He tosses Luke a hydration pack. “Corellian light freighter huh. Good for smuggling and beautiful while doing it.”

Luke chokes on his mouthful of water, coughing out a laugh, “You’re kriffing with me right?”

Din shakes his head. He’d tried to get a Corellian freighter when he was looking for a ship. They were attractive and practical, perfect for bounty. Spacier than the Razor crest too.. The Crest had been a good choice though in his humble opinion and she had served as a good ship and home.

“They’re good ships.” Din says simple and Luke shakes his head. “I think,” Din sighs, looking over at Grogu, “That was why I was able to let you take him. I have nothing to offer him, no home to return him too.”

Luke frowns softly, placing the hydration pack onto the floor and stretching out his legs. “Where are you going to go?”

Din hadn’t really thought too much about that. He supposes he could leave with Fennec and Boba Fett, but he can’t stay with them. Perhaps he’ll return with Cara and take up work as a bounty hunter again.

“I’ll manage. I always have.” Din says. Luke seems a little lost in thought, staring over Din’s shoulder at his ship. They hadn’t gotten very far on repairs and Din isn’t sure they are going to get her flying again. His eyes flit back to Din’s face and he opens his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Cara’s voice booming throughout the hanger.

“Looks like you both get off on guard duty. Fett’s here.”

Luke’s head whips around to stare out the hanger and slight grimace on his face. Din stands grumbling picking up Grogu. The Slave 1 is drawing steadily nearer looping around to the hanger on the opposite side of the ship. Din sighs, looking at the pile of armor he’s going to have to strap back onto himself. 

“Can I take Grogu?” Luke’s voice is hesitant. Din debates, his initial reaction is to say no, but Luke hadn’t hurt either of them. Din reaches for Grogu who had slept through Cara’s rattling announcement. He hands him off to the Jedi with just a shred of hesitancy. Luke smiles and tucks Grogu into the crook of his arm. “Are you going to put your armor back on?”

Din looks over at the pile of Beskar, he doesn’t want to. The thought startles him, but he feels comfortable without the armor covering his vital areas for once. Leaving their little circle of light and warmth though will bring that insecurity back. 

It feels heavy like he has never felt as he straps it back on.

They use Luke’s lightsaber for light again. Luke had passed it to Din as they stepped into the silent interior of the ship. He’d taken it albeit hesitantly and Luke showed him how to turn it on and hold it far enough away from his body so it didn’t burn him. The weapon hums with a heavy power that rivals the Darksaber. It has more girth also unlike the DarkSaber, the handle bulky and warm. Din pulls his blaster too as they begin their walk back to the bridge. 

Grogu makes a noise making them both jump and Din peers over his shoulder to check on him. He’s still sleeping and Luke’s face is soft in the harsh neon on his weapons blade.

“Has he talked to you?” it occurred to Din just now that he could have remedied Grogu’s discomfort much easier if he had let Luke interpret what he had been saying.

Luke shrugs, “Not as much as before. You calm his mind, make him feel safe. He doesn’t really see the need to talk to me when his dad is right there with him.” Luke chuckles.

“I don’t know what he’s saying though.” Din says, pausing to cast light down the hallway, sticking the saber ridiculously far out before he dares step forwards.

“Yet you managed didn’t you?” Luke questions, he’s closer to Din’s shoulder now. 

“Barely.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Mandalorian,” Luke huffs, sending Din s look that he can barely see. 

The hanger on the other side of the ship is still wrecked from their turbulent landing. The shuttle they landed lists to the side, the landing gear strewn across the floor. TIE fighters hang limp where they are suspended from their docking points, and the Slave 1 had wedged itself alongside them with little care. 

Cara greets them as they enter, Din putting away Luke’s light saber. Luke had been oddly quiet as they grew nearer to the hanger, and odd sort of hesitation taking over the confidence he exudes. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Boba Fett appears seemingly out of nowhere, his voice heavy with a smirk as he addresses Luke. The Jedi squeezes Grogu before giving Boba Fett a slight nod.

“Yes. I didn’t think anyone could survive the Sarlacc Pit.” Luke looks a little shaken when Din eyes him. Boda Fett claps a hand down on Din’s pauldron, smirking at Luke.

“No hard feelings, Jetti. My quarrel isn’t with you.” He dismisses the conversation, turning his attention to Din. “It is with the Hutt’s on Tatooine. I could use your help.”

“You’re asking me to come with you?” 

“Yes. I could pay you handsomely and I could even employ you.”

Din glances towards his baby against Luke's chest. Safe and warm, and with someone who understands him in ways Din can only hope to. Grogu would be safe and cared for, and Din had already promised him that their goodbye was not permanent. Luke meets his eyes, like he could feel Din staring in his direction. He probably could. The Jedi was easy for Din to read, placing all of his intentions on his face, never shadowing anything. Now he was reassuring Din that his baby would be safe, there was something else there though. A slight turn down of Luke’s lips, and a bunching of eyebrows. 

“I...should stay here,” Din mutters and Luke looks away down at the floor. Cara’s eyebrows fly to her forehead.

“Mando why would you stay here?” She sounds bewildered. 

“I think I should help Luke fix his ship.” it’s a lame excuse even to his own ears. Cara’s eyes narrow now, sending a look at Luke that he valiantly ignores.

“He can’t leave the ship anyways.”

Cara spits a nasty curse to the floor and Boba grunts as Bo-Katan stalks into the hanger. To Din’s disappointment the Darksaber is not on her belt.

“He must fight me for Mandalore.”

Boba starts laughing, his hand slipping from Din’s shoulder as he doubles over. They watch as he holds his sides and rocks in peals of laughter wiping at the tears streaming from his eyes.

“You are the ruler of Mandalore?” he asks Din between gasps of laughter. Din shrugs helplessly.

“I picked up her sword and now she won’t take it back.”

Boba laughs harder, and Bo-Katan seethes, her face nearly matching the red of her hair.

“I don’t see what’s so funny _clone_. “ She spits and Boba levels her with a teary eyed grin.

“It’s all hilarious. You lost the rule of your planet to a _bounty hunter_ , by accident!”

Cara laughs too rubbing her eyes from exhaustion.Looking back at Luke his face holds the same look of desperation that Din is feeling. He would rather be anywhere else at this moment, even if it meant patrolling the hallway outside of Gideon’s cell. The Jedi’s face reads the same way, caught in a limbo between confusion and discomfort.

“Make up your mind fast, Mandalorian,” Fennec says, she’s standing at the top of the ramp leading into the Slave 1. She’s looking down at them a frown on her face. “Boba, our time is short.”

“I’ll stay,” Din says, “But not for you.” he tells Bo-Katan to sway the smirk curling her lips. “I’ll stay and help Luke get out of here and then we’ll decide what to do.”

“Very well. I wish you and your ad’ika the best of luck,” Boba says clasping Din’s forearm. Perhaps I’ll return to mandalore.” He sends Bo-Katan a grin and she turns away.

“Thank you for your help burc’ya. May our paths cross again.” Din finds himself meaning it. Boba had never betrayed his trust, like so many of the people Din had come in contact with. 

Watching the Slave 1 leave left an odd feeling surrounding the hangar. It felt like watching the last bit of outside contact fly away. Luke lets out a shaky sigh, murmuring quiet words to Grogu who must have come awake in midst of all of the commotion. 

“Did you think he was going to kill you?” Cara asks. Luke shakes his head rather hesitantly. 

“No. Not kill, but maybe cause a bigger scene then that. I don’t know what I was expecting.” There’s an odd laugh in his voice and he smiles at Din. “I’m glad it didn’t.”

Grogu reaches over the bundle of cloak he’s wrapped in, curling his little fingers in an attempt to reach Din. He takes him when Luke offers him up.

“Perhaps he’s seen enough of the Galaxy to let old grudges behind.” Din mutters, giving Grogu his finger.

Cara snorts, “Yeah sure.” she places her hands on her hips and turns to Bo-Katan. “We need to figure this out. We have to take this ship somewhere. Sooner or later we’re going to run out of fuel and then we’re kriffed. I can’t leave without Gideon, and Din apparently can’t leave without Luke.”

“He can,” Luke says. “You don’t have to help me fix up my ship.” 

“I know,” Din snaps. Luke frowns and Din sighs, “I know, I want to though.”

Luke puts a hand on his arm, “Din, I won’t take Grogu from you. If you’re staying here just because of that, I won’t take him”

“I’m not. I want to make sure you get off of this ship.”

Luke looks like he wants to argue but he clenches his jaw his face softening. Din tries to turn his mind away from the warmth filling his chest, positive Luke can feel it.

“Bo-Katan, please. Take the sword. I’m not fit to rule a planet, you’re right. I am a bounty hunter and I have been without my broten for many years.”

Bo-Katan raises her chin eyes proud and poster straight, “I cannot take the sword, it would forfeit my right as ruler.”

Din lowers his head, “Fine. But you cannot keep me here. I will leave this ship when I see fit, with or without fighting you.”

On the way back to their camp in the opposite hanger, Din takes the Darksaber and clips it to his belt.

“I can teach you how to use that if you would like,” Luke murmurs.

“Thank you,” it’s offhanded. Din isn’t sure he wants to learn how to use the weapon. “Cara, do we still need to watch Gideon?”

“Yeah. I’ll take up watch again and then Luke you can go, then you.”

“No. I’ll go first.” Luke said, “I need to think.” 

Din tries to catch his eyes. Luke looks stubbornly away from him down at the floor. Cara pulls out a com, tossing it to Luke.

“Take that with you. He shouldn’t be able to cause trouble but I don’t know anymore. Try not to interrogate him either. There will be a time and place for that later.” 

Luke catches the device without looking up. He turns away from them heading down a different hall, back towards the bridge. Din and Cara watch him go until they can’t see the glow of his light saber. Din turns on the light in his visor.

“You like him.” 

He jerks turning to face Cara. She’s smirking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

She starts to trudge away, “Don’t ‘what’ me Mando. You _like_ him.”

“And you don’t?” Din huffs catching up with her. The eye roll he receives in answer is impressive. 

“Mando the last time you acted that way around someone it was with Omera.” Cara says gently. Din flinches, curling his hands into Luke’s cloak.

“I-I don’t,” he doesn’t know what to say. Omera had been something of a wonder to Din. Kind and soft, but strong and brave, willing to help a deadly stranger and trust that they would hold good on their promise. She had been beautiful too, reminding Din of his home.She was too good for Din, too beautiful. He had felt something in his chest grow through the time they spent on Sorgan. A foreign warmth, that he had snuffed out in fear, but a warmth that as he thinks about Cara’s words has him more terrified. 

Luke is not so different from Omera. Strong and brave, and yes, beautiful in his own respect. Sharp blue eyes and golden hair. He radiates safety, a security that lulls Din into a state of rest and comfort. He would trust him with Grogu’s life, and know without a doubt that he would die before he would let harm fall on Din’s baby. In the cockpit of Luke’s X-Wing, when they had been so close Din could see the flecks of green in Luke's eyes, he had almost wished that he would slip his helmet off. That Luke had brushed his fingers over his face when the metal of his helmet no longer hide, had leaned in, and-

“I do.” Din says, “And I shouldn’t.”

Cara looks back at him, “Why not? You have nothing left to lose Mando. You can only gain from here.”

“I’m a Mandalorian, he’s a Jedi.”

Cara hums. They’ve reached the hanger now, and Luke’s astromech greets them at the door, whirring in concern when he doesn’t see Luke. Din gives him a wide berth, crouching on the floor to reignite the lamp frowning as it flickers in sputtering flashes. Cara sits heavily down across from him where Luke had sat earlier. He lets Grogu down, he's awake now and he toddles towards the lamp with little hands outstretched. Din catches him.

“No Grogu, it’s hot. It’ll hurt you if you touch it .Sit here and hold your hands out.” Din demonstrates, holding out his hands towards the lamp at a safe distance. Grogu copies the movement, settling onto the floor with a coo and holding out his little hands. 

“So,” Cara says after a while of silence punctuated only by Grogu’s cooes and the astromech's beeps,” Just because he’s a Jedi you think you can’t have him or something.”

“Are we still talking about this?” Din grunts, pleased that the burning of his ears and face are hidden under beskar.

“Yes Mando we’re still talking about this! You admitted you like him. Now you need to do something about it.”

“No I don’t.” Din mutters. Grogu has lost interest in the fire and has wandered towards the astromech, gurgling all the way. Din watches wearily a hand on his blaster.

Cara lets out a long laboring sigh, “ If you want my two credits about it, I think he likes you too.”

Eyes still on the droid and his baby Din shakes his head, “What gives you that idea?”

“Dank farrik Mando. You cannot tell me you don’t see how much he likes you.” Cara’s voice is edging on amused frustration. “ I have eyes you know. It doesn’t take much.”

Din looks over at her, “Why?”

“Why does he like you?”

Din nods, and Cara blinks at him like he grew another head.

“You’re kidding right?” She looks up at the hangar ceiling rubbing a hand over her neck, “I don’t know Mando,why does anybody like anybody you’re easy to fall for I guess.”

Din lets out a harsh laugh, startling Grogu who peers back at him. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

Cara levels a glare at him, “It’s true. Now, are you willing to let him slip through your fingers like you did Omera?”

“Cara,” Din sighs, “I’m not good for people.”

“You’re just scared to get close to people,” Cara points out tilting her head towards him.

“I think for good reason,” Din snaps back, “Everywhere I get close to I bring some kind of danger. I lose everyone I care about!”

“Luke came to you.”

“He came to Grogu.”

“Which in turn is you.”

Din grunts in frustration, “Cara stop.”

Cara frowns at him, “He makes you feel safe. I can’t explain it Mando. You’re letting him use your name!”

“Well what do you expect me to do about it? As of right now, I’m the king of a planet I’ve never been to, we’re stuck on a haunted ship, and when all is said and done we’ll go our separate ways.”

“Then don’t! Don’t go your separate ways! Go with him Mando. Take your kid and go with him!”

“I can’t just leave everything.” Argues 

“Yes you can. “ Cara snaps, “You can. Take the sword, learn how to use it, learn about this planet and then decide what to do from there. What were you doing to do? Hitchhike across the galaxy until you made enough for another ship? Not to mention the kid, you and I both know you’re stalling even if you do trust Luke.”

They sit in silence, Grogu seems to be having a very extensive conversation with the droid, sitting propped against one of its legs and chewing on the pendant that was still hanging around his neck.

“He does,” Din murmurs, “he does make me feel safe. It’s a little intimidating.”

Cara smiles at him, “I think you should tell him. You should allow yourself safety, you should allow him a home too.” She jerks her head towards Grogu. 

“I know.”

“Speaking of which it’s probably time for us to switch out. He’s been down there for a while now.”Din starts to get up but she levels him with a smirk, “Not you. Me.”

“Cara you can’t leave me down here alone with him!” Din hisses. If anything Cara smirks wider.

“Oh come on Mando. You were down here with him for hours alone, besides you’ve got your kid here.”

“My kid who I think is very much on your side!” Din cries following her as she ambles towards the doors gun on her shoulder. 

“It can’t be any different from before.” Cara says. She digs the com link from her pocket, “Luke you can come back now. I’ll meet you halfway point.”

Din waits until Luke replied and the com was hidden away before replying, “ Yeah well I still hadn’t let myself admit anything.”

Cara pats his pauldron, “What can I say I'm good at wringing confessions from people.” with one last smirk she lets the doors close between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry this took so long to get out, and after many rewrites I am still very displeased with it. Such is the way of life sometimes though. Happy New Years everyone may this one be better!
> 
> I would again and always like to thank everyone who has read and left comments and kudos. I do read them all and maybe one of these days I will get around to replying to them. They mean so much to me!
> 
> I also have an Instagram @dreamers.drabbles if you guys would like to talk there!


End file.
